


You Won't Get This... Who Says I Won't || {NSFW} Yami x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hi! Can i please get prompt 22 from list 3 with Yami please ❤️
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro & Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Kudos: 52





	You Won't Get This... Who Says I Won't || {NSFW} Yami x Reader

Yami had always gotten what he wanted. The fearless leader of the Black Bulls would never let anything stop him from that. Y/n was no exception. He had been chasing her for what felt like an eternity. All he had wanted to do was get to know her a little bit, and he wanted that to involve him being able to see her naked figure underneath him as he did his worst to her. 

Y/n had never admitted to having an interest in Yami, but he knew as well as the next person that she didn’t hide it very well. As much as she tried she would never be able to hide her attraction to Yami Sukehiro. And who’s to blame her? Most of the females in the area were attracted to Yami. 

Yami was constantly watching you. As much as he wanted to be with you, he wanted to protect you. That’s why when the team would work together he made sure you were by his side every time.

Vanesse had gotten Yami to drink with him one time, and this one time he had gotten the courage to approach her. He had been watching her the whole night. She had been in the living room of the Black Bulls hideout, a book in her hands, just trying to read it amidst the chaos in the room. 

After what seemed like an hour and only being able to get through one page she stood from the couch, ready to head back to the quietness of her room. Yami placed his drink back on the table and stood. “I think I’m done for the night, Vanessa. I’ve got something I’ve got to do.”

He walked away, leaving Vanessa to finish the bottle herself, not that that would be an issue. 

The hallways were dimly lit as the two of them made their way down them, Yami only slightly behind her. She had recognized the hard footsteps, but she didn’t think anything of it. Their rooms were only separated by one other one. His rough voice spoke to her as her hand touched the door handle. “Y/n, hang on a minute.” She stopped and turned to him. “There something I want to tell you.”

She put her book under her arm and watched him. “You’re not taking me to bed…ever.”

He stepped next to her and instead of saying a word he cupped her face in his hands and roughly place his lips to her. She didn’t object tho. Her lips danced with his and he pushed her up against her door. His hips driving into her with a force. Her hands found a place on his hips to hold onto and Yami smiled into the kiss at the touch of her hands.

She reached behind her and opened the door, the two of them falling into her room. Yami slammed the door behind him and placed his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her pelvis into him. 

“Who said it had to be a bed?” Yami used a free hand to unzip his pants, freeing his already growing erection. As her back pushed against the door she balled her dress up into her hands, making it easy for him to line himself up with her entrance. 

He pushed her panties to the side, the tip of his erection rubbing against her folds. She leaned forward into his shoulder, a small whine escaping her. A gruff laugh came from him as he thrust into her, sending intense waves of pleasure through both of them. 

He thrust into her, neither of them caring about the racket they were making in the hallway. There was no way that the other Black Bulls hadn’t sensed the sexual tension between the two of them this whole time. She wrapped his arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair. Just the feeling of her playing with his hair sent shivers down his spine. 

“Thought you said I’d never get you, princess.” A sly smile spread across his face. 

“Shut up and kiss me Sukehiro.” She mashed her lips to his, using the kiss to keep herself from crying out. 

He took his lips from her. “Don’t hide it doll, I want to hear from you. Forget what those guys think.”

She let her head fall upon the door as she could feel herself reaching her release. “I’m-I’m so close Yami.”

The side of his lip tugged up. “Do it dollface, let it all out.” His thrusts grew more desperate as he tried to get her there as quickly as he could. “I want you to come all over my cock.” Her hands dug into his shoulder as her walls clamped around him. His words sending her into a state of bliss. Her senses overcame her, her vision turning white as she trembled in his arms. 

Yami let out a small grunt as he felt her cunt grow warmer. His fingers dug into her thighs as his thrusts slowed. His hot seed painted her walls white as he laid his head onto her breasts. 

They both fought for their breath as they watched one another. “Looks like I finally got what I wanted.” He huffed at her. “Maybe next time we’ll use the bed.”

She laughed at him and placed a hand under his chin, looking into his still lustful eyes. “Like I said Sukehiro, you’ll never get me into bed.”


End file.
